17 August 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-17 ; Comments *Start of show: "Five minutes ago, this studio was filled with people, now they've all made their excuses and left. Now what does this mean? It means, I'm afraid, that it's the John Peel wingding on Radio 1, and tonight a debut session from Death By Milkfloat, and a repeat of our session from Cud. To start the programnme, though, this is not Elvis Presley." *John ponders exactly how his weekend guests from Germany managed to get through seven pints of milk, and has an argument with William about saxophone playing (or more precisely, the lack of it). *JP recommends the programme following his on Radio 2 VHF, which is hosted by Humphrey Lyttleton: "one of my heroes...one of my favourite broadcasters, a great broadcaster, I think."''Although BBC Genome lists Brian Matthew's ''Round Midnight, "direct from the Caledonian'' Hotel, Edinburgh with a pot-pourri of music and chat from artists at the 41st Annual Festival" as being on Radio Two at that time. However Humphrey Lyttleton's ''Best Of Jazz had gone out at 21.00, before Peel's show which, according to the Radio 1 listings, began at 22.00. Sessions *Death By Milkfloat, #1. Recorded 1987-08-09. No known commercial release. *Cud, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1987-06-16. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *''(News at 10.00 p.m.: death of Rudolf Hess)'' *Ral Donner: 'Girl Of My Best Friend (7")' (Gone) :(JP: 'I was actually going to lace the programme with Elvis soundalikes, but frankly couldn't be bothered, and I couldn't find half the records anyway. That's the kind of chaos that things are in at home.') *Smiths: 'Rusholme Ruffians (LP-Meat Is Murder)' (Rough Trade) *Chicken Chest: 'Jamaica Nice (7")' (Oneness) *Death By Milkfloat: 'Breakbone' (Peel Session) *Anquette: 'Ghetto Style... (Vocal) (12")' (Luke Skywalker) *Cud: 'You're The Boss' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I don't watch very much television. This is largely due to the fact that my children watch it most of the time anyway, and every programme that they watch is their favourite, so if I come and say, "Actually, I want to watch something on the other side," it's, "Oh come on Dad, this is our favourite programme!" It might be something like the test card or something, but it's their favourite programme, so I don't get to see what's on.') *Premi: 'Jago Aya (LP-Nachdi Di Gooth Khulgaye)' (Multitone) *Culture Shock: 'Ten Percent Off (LP-Go Wild)' (Bluurg) :(JP: 'Actually, my mother is a bit of a sucker for that sort of thing in that she loves ordering stuff through the mail, and they're always bizarre objects, things which have no genuine practical application at all. I mean, painted clothes brushes that bottle mulberries and tell you the time in Hong Kong simultaneously, and little boxes full of these things scattered all over the house.') *Metro Trinity: 'Slip Away (12"-Die Young)' (Cafeteria) *Bhundu Boys: 'Rugare (7"-B side of Jit Jive)' (WEA) *Donner Party: 'Before Too Long (LP-The Donner Party)' (Cryptovision) *Death By Milkfloat: 'Mr. Obvious Wig' (Peel Session) *Tubeway Army: 'Me! I Disconnect From You (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Lucky Enois Quintet: 'Zig Zig Zaggin (Compilation LP-Rock N Roll Party Vol. 7)' (Ace) *Cud: 'You Sexy Thing' (Peel Session) *Sir Robert Helpmann: 'Surfer Doll (2xLP-Antipodean Atrocities)' (ABC) *Stupids: 'I'm So Lazy (7" flexi-disc-Future-Now! Presents:)' (Future-Now!) *Lee 'Scratch' Perry & Dub Syndicate: 'Blinkers (LP-Time Boom X De Devil Dead)' (On-U Sound) *Davidsons: 'Dress Me Up (12"-Muscle Jerks)' (Cake) *Turntable Terrorists: 'Fierce (12"-Turntable Terror Trax Vol. 3)' (Bassment) *Death By Milkfloat: 'Blood On The Car' (Peel Session) *Shonen Knife: 'Twist Barbie (8" LP-Burning Farm)' (K) *Cud: 'Don't Bank On It' (Peel Session) *Fresh Gordon: 'Feelin' James (12")' (Tommy Boy Music) *Bodines: 'What You Want (LP-Played)' (Magnet) *M.F.D.: 'Passenger Train' (SST) *Dramatics: 'In The Rain (2x Compilation LP-Soul Is Here To Stay)' (Stax) *Death By Milkfloat: 'The Front Of Your Face' (Peel Session) *Lovemore Majaivana & the Zulu Band: 'Ngivulele (LP-Best Of)' *Soup Dragons: 'Soft As Your Face (12")' (Raw TV Products) A double-grooved record which offers two tracks on the same side depending where you put the needle down. To prove it, Peel plays a snatch of 'Can't Take No More' as well. The Monty Python LP that he mentions, another example of this dubiously helpful technology, was The Monty Python Matching Tie And Handkerchief. *Cud: 'Mind The Gap' (Peel Session) *Johnny & Jack: 'Hank Williams Will Live Forever (Compilation LP-Classic Country Duets)' (Old Timey) :(JP: 'No mention of football so far because it can be contentious, but it's a pity to see the North London challenge melting away quite so early in the season. Thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *Peel Show 1987-08-17 ;Length *01:58:59 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. Clear mono recording with one or two interruptions to the sound. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online